


A Simple Songbird (J.G. vs L.V.)

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (Maybe I'm not sure yet), Child of Pluto Original Female Character(s), F/M, I love Solangelo, I usually only write ship fics, I'm just transferring it, I'm not even the one writing it, I'm not sure how to tag these fics, Jiper, Love Triangles, My friend is, Roman Original Female Character(s), This is from Quotev, asdfghjk, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, ralypso - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: I'm Aaron Foxx. Daughter of Pluto, legacy of Neptune and Apollo, blessed by Bellona. Now, I'm not one for war. I've just never seen the point in something so brutal. I'm sorry if you're offended, but, think. There were life threatening machines. You fought out of courage and loyalty, yes. I respect that. But you fought over something you could most likely obtain over time. So, I don't fight. I wage peace. I'm one simple person, yes, but I matter. I'm the butterfly surrounded by moths. I'm the robin surrounded by crows. I'm a simple songbird... who's gonna change the world.-------Tonight, the foxes hunt the houndsAnd it's all over nowBefore it has begunWE'VE ALREADY WON
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Original Female Character(s), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Huh?_ I thought as I looked around. I was in a temple of some sorts, with 12 chairs and a fire in the middle. There were only 4 people in the chairs, though. One looked like a really punk-loving dude. He had shaggy black hair, and wore a black toga and sandals with a - surprise! - black shirt under it. Another one was this fisherman person. He smelled of the ocean and wore a white toga with a gold button and an ocean blue shirt underneath. He had sea-green eyes and messy black hair, I'm almost _positive_ I've seen before. He looked similar enough to the first dude to be Brothers but not twins. The third dude, who radiated a cocky aura, and had the same attire as fisherman dude except his shirt was yellow, smiled at me revealing pearly white, perfectly straight teeth. Him and fisherman dude looked them most approachable, although, I bet punk boy is used to being intimidating, but I'm not scared of him. He actually kinda reminds me of my stepdad. Really serious, but still, you can tell they're lonely. The last person was the only girl. She wore a white toga with a silver button and a red shirt. She had a battle helmet and armor on, and basically looked like the female incarnation of war. I hate war.

"Um, excuse me? Am I in the wrong place?" I asked fisherman dude. They all turned to me and teeth model chuckled.

"No dear. We summoned you." Wonder woman said.

"O-okay. And that doesn't help. Mind explaining why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You are needed, kid. That's all you need to know." Punk boy said.

"Pluto!" Scolded wonder woman.

"I like him," I said gesturing to Pluto which made the others confused. "Just tell me. I don't want you to sugar-coat it." 

Pluto nodded approvingly. "See, Bellona." He said to wonder woman. "My daughter likes me. Not _every_ one of my children likes you better."

Wait- children? Daughter? He's my dad? Sweet!

"You only have 3." Bellona deadpanned.

"I have 2 siblings?!" I exclaimed

"Yes, both younger than you, child." Fisherman dude spoke calmly.

"Uncle Neptune, nobody talks like that anymore." Teeth model said

"Like what, Apollo?" Neptune asked as he gave 'the stare'

"The way- you were just- like- nevermind." Apollo said.

As Bellona, Pluto, Neptune, and Apollo bickered, I started humming a song I came up with a little while ago.

_When Rome's in ruin_

_We are the Lions_

_Free of the coliseum_

_In poison places_

_We are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now_

_Before it has begun_

_We've already won_

_"..._ Aaron. Aaron!" Apollo shouted. I jumped.

"Aah! What? Huh? What was that for?" I demanded

"You got a dazed look in your eye, and started humming. Kinda like Apollo." Neptune smirked. 

"Child, do you know why we're here and not just Pluto?" Bellona asked. I shook my head.

"My daughter, Melody, had your mom, Harmony, with Neptune. And Harmony had you with Pluto. You were blessed by Bellona." Apollo explained.

I shook my head. "Why are both your children named something to do with music?" I asked Neptune and Apollo. They shrugged. "But the whole family tree... That's messed up. If I remember my mythology, isn't Zeus/Jupiter your dad?" I asked Apollo. He nodded. "And your brother?" Neptune and Pluto nodded. "So, Neptune, you had a kid, with your niece, who then had a kid, with their Uncle. Gross!" I exclaimed. 

"Well, when you put it like that-" Pluto started before everything around us started crumbling. "Okay, Aaron, you're waking up-"

"This was a dream?" I wondered

"Yes!" Bellona shouted. "Remember your mythology and protect the boy in the purple sh-"

That's all I heard before my vision went black

* * *

**Words: 655**

**Time it took: 25 minutes**

**Pages: 2.0**


	2. Chapter 2

EVEN BEFORE I PLUMMETED TO MY DEATH I was having a rotten day. First, I woke up on a bus with kids around my age fifteen... Sixteen? Woah, okay, I don't know my own age. That's freaky. Well, I was sitting in a boy's lap with my legs on a girl's lap who was holding hands with a boy. Now, that wasn't that bad. The boy was cute.

He had pointy ears, a mischievous smile, curly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. By the way he was playing with my bracelet, drumming his fingers on the seat, fiddling with parts, brushing his hair behind his ears, and braiding my hair into little braids, he looked as if he had ADHD. 

The girl had choppy dark hair like she cut it herself and kaleidoscope eyes. She wore faded jeans, brown hiking boots, and a snowboarding jacket like she wasn't trying to be pretty. It didn't work.

The other boy on the seat I feel like I've seen before. He had close cropped blonde hair, military style and electric blue eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt, gray windbreaker, and blue jeans with gray converses.

I shifted and felt something string behind me. I turned around and saw a guitar strapped to my back. The Latino boy noticed my movement and smiled.

"Ace! Good, you're awake! Jason doesn't remember anything and he just asked a very interesting question. He asked if you and I were dating. Can you believe that?" The boy asked, though he asked very playfully. The last question he asked as if he wished he could say something, but was genuinely asking for my opinion.

"Um…" I sat in shock. Answer the best you can, a voice in my head told me. "No…?" The boy's look saddened. "Yes...?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Maybe...? I don't know. Who's Jason? Who are you?" I asked.

"Are you joking? Jason, Ace, you seriously can't remember us?" The girl asked.

"No! I have no idea-" Jason started.

"Aw, yeah, they're joking. Jason's trying to get me back for the shaving cream in the Jell-O incident. And getting Ace to play along? Wow, nice job." Elf boy said.

"Okay, listen, up. My name is Aaron. My friends call me Ace. Okay? I don't know you." I told the two unnamed teens. I turned to Jason. "And you. I know you. And Reyna. I know a Reyna. How do I know you? Tell me. How." I demanded.

"I knew I knew you! I know that name, too. Reyna. I don't know how I know you, okay? But I know I do, Ginny. Ginny. That's how I know you. You're Ginny." Jason said. The unnamed teens stared at him like he was crazy. They turned to look at me. For me to deny the name, but I just gaped at him.

"No way... I swear, I've never seen you in my life. What's happening? Why don't I remember you three? All of you. I don't even where we're going. I'm gonna... I need a minute." I said as walked the seat behind the three teenagers. I heard them talking, but tuned them out. I pulled my guitar off my back and positioned it in my hand. I started strumming a tune that I heard in my head.

When Rome's in ruins,  
We are the lions free of the Colosseums  
In poison places, we are anti-venom  
We're the beginning of the end

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered  
Run it up the flag pole,  
We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
And it's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

I string the final chord and heard a coach upfront yell; "Okay, stay with your partners and…" I tuned him out after that.

A few minutes later we all got off the bus. Unnamed teens #1 started talking. "Okay, crash course for the amnesiac-" he said in a helpful tone that says he's not going to be helpful at all "- we go to the 'Wilderness School'-" #1 made air quotes, "Which means we're 'bad kids'. Your family, or the court, or whoever, decide you're too much trouble and ship you off to this lovely prison - sorry, 'boarding School' in Armpit, Nevada where they teach you valuable things like running ten miles through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'educational' trips with Coach Hedge who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?"

"No." Jason said as he looked around. Probably wondering how all these kids got in trouble. Not gonna lie, I was too.

"I got nothin'." I said bluntly.

#1 rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, well the four of us started together at the beginning of the semester. We're totally tight. Jason does everything thing I say and gives me his dessert and does my chores, while Ace and I makeout while eating ice cream and watching romantic movies-"

"Leo!" Number two snapped.

"Fine. Ignore that last part. But Piper's a little more than Jason's friend these past couple weeks-" Piper cut Leo off again.

"Leo, stop it!" Piper and Jason's face were burning bright red and I was chuckling at the sight. Leo grinned and winked at me. Okay, now I'm confused. "Oh, shut up. What would you do if I revealed all the embarrassing things you did claiming it to be 'out of love for my precious flying ruby', hmm?" Piper asked. Leo blushed while I gave him a confused look.

"I don't get it. Who's the 'flying ruby'?" I questioned. Piper sent me a small smirk, Leo looked horrified at the mention of me knowing, and Jason matched my confused glance.

"Oh, sweetie. Your middle name: Robin, Leo calls you the 'flying ruby' when he's fantasizing about-" Piper started before Leo slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, well when we first met Jason, Piper always came to the dorm when Jason was asleep and ranted on and on about his great qualities to me while I tried to sleep and. God, Piper! Why'd you lick me??!" Leo exclaimed. Piper flushed and changed the topic.

"They've both got amnesia or something," Piper said. "We've got to tell somebody."

"Who? Coach Hedge?" Leo scoffed.

"Um, please, no. He'd try to fix me by whacking me with baseball bat all the way across the Caribbean while yelling 'take it home, baby!' and then when the police asked what happened he'd say 'I sent the cupcake on vacation'." I babbled worriedly.

The coach was at the front of the crowd, barking orders to the kids and occasionally glancing back at me and Jason and scowling. 

"Leo, Jason and Aaron need help," Piper insisted "They've got a concussion or "

"Yo Piper," a boy I can't remember wedged himself between Piper and Jason knocking Leo down in the process. I helped him up and glared at the boy, completely ignoring his friend who looked like well, like a dumb blonde. The boys both had the same cowboy boots, same blinding smile that should really come with a warning sign, and the same Superman styled hair. Except while #1 had piercing green eyes and dark hair, #2 had startling grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. Quite honestly, they looked like less handsome, less intelligent, more friends-with-each-other-than-hating-each-other, less magical versions of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. "Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. You're my partner, remember?"

"Go away, Dylan." Piper grumbled "I didn't ask to work with you"

"Ah, that's no way to be, this is your lucky day!" Dylan hooked his arm through hers and dragged her to the museum entrance. Piper looked back and shot a look that said 911. I clenched my fists. 

"Hey!" I barked. Dylan turned to look at me with surprise written all over his face. "She doesn't want to go with you! Or do you spend so much time with your hair and teeth your brain can only comprehend: dum dum toothpaste dum shampoo, duuuurgh?"

"Oh, is the little half-blood all tough now?" Dylan asked. Piper glared at Dylan and I laughed humorlessly.

"You know what? I'm proud to be a half-blood. Racially, at least. But you, you can suck it. Vade et putredo in infernum; and stop wearing your ass as a hat. It doesn't fit your big head." I, by know, realized people were watching us and oohing and occasionally calling out 'need some salt for that burn?' and 'get burned by a girl. Ouch.' I rolled my eyes at that last comment. 

"Oh yeah? Says the girl who's not even full blood. You're fucking mud scum." Dylan said. All he Hispanics, Blacks, Inter/Biracial, and Indians to Native Americans in the crowd glared at him. It wasn't true. I am half Puerto Rican half Black, but I am not and will never be scum or mud. I'm still full blood and I'm still a person. These were the things I told myself as I closed my eyes, clenched my fists, and took deep breaths.

"Aw, trying to stay calm are you? What are you even gonna do, hmm? You're a girl." Alright, that's it. As all the girls glared at Dylan and the Trans, and he people who were previously glaring.

I clenched my fists tightening as warnings went off in my head. Don't do it, one urged. Control yourself, said another. Aim for his face, specifically his teeth and nose. Just one punch. All your anger into one punch. Remember, teeth and nose. Those are his best spots, a different one said. Apollo! The first one scolded. The ground lightly rumbled under my feet. Like a warning. Okay, I don't get it. Why are they so worked up about me getting mad?? 

I tried to force all my anger down and drew my fist back. I punched Dylan square in the jaw, and I'm sure I did some damage to his teeth. It felt so good, I pulled my arm back for another one, but Leo caught it. He grabbed my fist and shook his head.

"He's not worth it, Aryn. Come on," he pulled me over to him and Jason. Everyone was looking at us, except Coach Hedge, who was conducting the tour, as though he couldn't hear anything. Though I could swear, I saw earplugs in. I didn't like the attention, so I snapped my fingers and looked at the small crowd. 

"You did not see this. You're still with Coach listening to the tour. Dylan has nothing broken and you can remember nothing about just now." I instructed.

Everyone turned and caught up with Coach except for Piper, Leo, Jason, Dylan, and Malfoy. Piper came over to me and the boys and stayed with us, while Dylan and Malfoy looked at me with, not hatred, but hunger. And it was weird.

After a while, Dylan hit Malfoy's shoulder and nodded towards the door. "Come on, Scorp. Let's go."

Wait, wait, wait. His name was Scorp. Like Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?

If you're asking yourself those questions, dear reader. The answer is simple. Yes.

As they walked away I heard Scorpius mutter: "Fine. But when we do it. I want the girl."

"Which one?" Dylan asked.

"The 'Ace' girl." Scorpius responded. My blood ran cold.

What? Why do they want me? What are they going to do? What is so special about me they could want me? Who am I?

UUUUGH!!! I CAN'T REMEMBER!

Words: 2053

Time it took: 51 minutes includes very long breaks

Pages: 5.8


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

Walking into the Grand Canyon exhibit, I realized, Jason and Ac- er Aaron weren't kidding. They really didn't remember. And that made me have feelings I couldn't describe and definitely didn't like. I have a feeling, I don't really know her. I really like Aaron. Like, a lot. I've known her... well... I think I've known her from one of my foster homes from when I was younger. We'd been traveling together since we were 11. I've also had a crush on her since we were 11. I just pretended to hit on other girls to make it seem different, and also to make her jealous.

And the best part? It actually worked. After Piper told me about how her and Jason kissed Aaron had walked in and asked to talk to me. I remember how Piper had smirked and Aaron had told me she liked me. Actually, I remember that day vividly. I remember how I had clumsily stumbled over my words about how I liked her back. I remember how we kissed. I remember going back to Piper and we snuck popcorn from the Cafeteria and watched a movie.

But now, I'm not so sure I remembered it. My other memories with them are getting fuzzy, hazy almost. What's happening?

Aaron's POV

As Coach Hedge continued listening to music, I mean, conducting the tour me and Jason continued to play 10 questions with each other, deciding 20 questions was too much. We were worried about our memories for sure, at least I was, but it caused a laugh to know just how little we didn't know! 

You kinda had to be there.

"Okay, question 8: Who's your favorite Mickey Mouse character?" Jason asked. I laughed, my short childish giggle-like laugh that I hate. I've always hated my laugh, I just don't like it. It's too... too innocent. Like a kid.

"What kind of question is that?" I giggled. "Okay, um, Goofy."

"You guys remember Mickey Mouse characters but not me?" Piper asked, mouth open playfully. "How rude." She said before Dylan and Malfoy dragged her away.

"Sorry," Jason said sheepishly before turning back to me. "Uh, wrong answer."

'What? It's an opinion question and Goofy is the best anyway so that doesn't matter." I argued.

"I think you forgot about Donald. Maybe you had more serious brain damage than I thought." The blonde said with what looked like a cross between genuine concern and a joking look.

"Aw, is wittle Jason wowwied for me?" I ruffled his hair with a smirk, jerking it back when I felt a spark. Like, not those cliché sparks (though I could almost swear those were there too), but a literal spark. "Ow! You shocked me!" I pouted.

Jason shook his head with a small laugh. "Want me to kiss it better?"

I held out my pointer finger with a small smirk. "Go on then," I said, my slight British accent from living 3 years in the UK showing.

Jason stared at me for a while, blushes steadily building up on both our faces, before he chuckled. "Funny."

I still stood there with a 'I'm-not-joking' look. "I'm totally serious," 

Jason's face turned even redder before I could almost literally see a lightbulb appear over his head. "Okay... when you admit Donald is a better character."

"No way Jose." I shook my head. "I stand by my opinion. I know my rights!"

"Donald is a better character. How's that for rights?" Jason pushed, moving closer slightly.

I shoved my finger into his chest and stepped closer. "Oh bite me," I challenged. 

Jason looked at me with a fire in his eyes and I knew this was going to far but I'm not one to give up easy and I'm guessing he isn't either. "Maybe I will."

"Wow, so scary," I rolled my eyes. "It's Goofy and that's that."

"Donald," Jason said.

"Goofy."

"Donald."

"Goofy!"

"Donald!"

"Goofy!" "Donald!" "Pluto!" "Minnie!" Four voices said at the same time and I looked over to Piper and Leo respectively, who had joined our debate, with a disapproving frown.

"I had such high hopes for the three of you," I sighed. "I guess I was wrong because Goofy is the better character!!"

"You're wrong!" Leo called as I walked away.

"CARYS was right!" I yelled back. "Always the first,"

Then, someone pushed me and I heard Piper yell; "Scorpius!!" and Leo and Jason yell; "Aaron!!" and I was tumbling off the side of the horseshoe shaped visitor walk.

Sooooo…. today has been productive. A heated debate about Mickey Mouse and tumbling endlessly off the Grand Canyon with four voices in my head screaming and yelling for me to use my powers. Amnesia has officially turned me insane.

Pages: 2.3  
796 words, yes very disappointing, I know  
Time: 4 hours including eating, completely neglecting writing this chapter, and washing my hair


	4. Chapter 4

As I was falling I tried doing what the crazy voices in my head said and use my powers. Apparently, they were not crazy, they were insane. I can't do shit! 

So, like any normal person, I screamed. The ground was getting closer, but not as quickly as I'd thought it would. It was like I was being supported by something, not letting me fall any faster. Why do I feel like that has happened before?

Above me, I saw something super confusing. There was gold everywhere and Jason had a sword and Piper almost fell and Leo was knocked out. Gods, is he okay?! I mean, not like I care (-///-) but still.

I looked around and grabbed a sturdy-ish ledge sticking out of the canyon halfway down. I know, only halfway. Now I know I'm not imagining things, I should've hit the bottom by now. 

I kept watching the scene above and almost jumped when Hedge disappeared. Like, he got swallowed up by our storm cloud of a classmate. "What the fuck?!" I yelled and Piper, Leo, and Jason turned their heads to see me holding onto the ledge. "It's okay, I'll climb back up!" I called and they all nodded, walking to the edge to help me up when I got there. I started climbing up until I was only a few feet from the top. I reached my hand up to grab a crevice and it crumbled. I dropped my hand in shock, the sudden movement causing me to fall. Again.

I shut my eyes and yelled, not feeling the same support I did the other time. Until I felt arms wrap around me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to see familiar striking blue eyes. Jason had caught me.

Well, kinda sorta.

We were floating, the air was holding us up, almost. Jason let out a breath and only then I realized we were nose to nose. I stared at the god-like blonde in front of me. I didn't even notice we were moving until I felt my feet hit the ground. I smiled slightly before blushing (against my will) and muttering; "Thanks, Jase."

Jason nodded, our faces still inches apart, before replying; "No problem. Hey, are you okay?"

I made a vague noise of agreement before pushing away as I remembered something. "Oh my Gods, Leo!" I ran over to the Latino, ignoring the look of hurt that flickered across the blonde's face because it didn't happen because Jason doesn't like me and I don't like him, and crouched next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked myself, leaning down to check his pulse and breathing.

Then, Leo coughed and shifted to his side. He groaned, muttering something about coach Hedge and Piper answered him. That only seemed to make him more unhappy but then they said something that caught my attention.

What the hell is a demigod?

Okay, don't hate me 😅😅😤

Pages: 1.4 -_-

Words: 487 ----____----

Time: 15 minutes

😩😩😣😣🥺 Y'all I'm sorry 😔 I have failed you


	5. Chapter 5

"Please tell me everyone else sees the flying horses." Leo muttered after a few seconds of silence. I furrowed my eyebrows and knelt down next to the Latino.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I pressed a hand to his forehead before pulling back when I wasn't able to detect a temperature. I stuttered for a few seconds before putting my hand in between his shoulder blades under his shirt like my mom used to do. Both of us ignoring the blushes on our faces. "You seem fine," I muttered before looking behind me at whatever Leo was staring at and saw that he wasn't joking about the flying horses. Both of us hastily stood before I noticed the horses weren't horses at all.

Pegasi, I noted mentally before I saw the one in the middle. I gasped internally. An alicorn?

The two teenagers hoped off the chariot and the blonde one stormed over to us with a bronze knife in her hand. Almost on instinct; I raised my fists as if ready to fight her. Completely ignoring me though; she turned to Jason and spoke in a menacing voice that demanded answers. "Where is he? They told me he'd be here."

"Sorry, who?" Jason asked and angrylocks looked at me with her stormy grey eyes. She advanced slightly and I growled, jerking my head in her direction as a wave of Grand Canyon water drenched her.

"Don't come any closer!" I barked at her and she sneered.

"Well then where is he, Τέρας?" She spat and I growled once more.

"We don't know." I shot back, keeping my stance as she brandished her knife a little bit more.

Rolling her eyes, the girl moved to look at Piper and Leo as I dropped my guard in the slightest. I narrowed my eyes at her and baldy as she started talking with the two. I vaguely heard Jason correct her or them talk about... I don't even know because I was so fascinated by the alicorn. It was beautiful, but it didn't look like it belonged here. I slowly approached it... him with my arms out to prove I'm no threat and he nuzzled into my hand.

"Well hi there," I cooed, petting his mane. "What's your name, sweetie? Let me guess... Okay yeah I don't know."

The alicorn just whinnied and I sighed. I looked at his pure white coat, icy blue mane, and baby purple horn and wings. Once I saw him though, I knew. 

"Crimson." I guessed and he nuzzled my hair. "I'll take that as a yes." I giggled and then I saw curly-haired Regina George storm over here, throw me a dirty look, and get in the chariot. "Sheeeee seems mean." I muttered and Crimson neighed. "Do you agree with me...? Flip your mane if you agree with me."

Crimson whinnied, flipping his mane over his shoulder. Do horses have shoulders? Either way, I laughed. Then, I stopped noticing the way the alicorn looked almost longingly at a tattoo on my arm I hadn't even noticed was there. "You don't belong here either, do you buddy?" Crimson made a sound of sadness and I sighed, pressing my forehead against his. "It's okay. We'll get back home. Wherever our home is..."

Looking up, I saw everyone loading into the chariot so I followed suit with a quick goodbye to Crimson. Pulling a book (How To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee) out of my gold dust covered bag, I started reading (with difficulty as I'm dyslexic). I caught somethings being said like Piper muttering something about no-backs on the chariot and falling to our death, blondie say something about the 'only safe place for kids like us' and then she said 'Camp Half-Blood' and immediately my senses were alert.

For one, I took that very personally. And two, the second I heard that name said voices in my head were screaming, louder than I'd ever heard them, telling me to leave, find a way off the chariot, about how I don't belong there, I need to get Jason and leave, leave. 

"Is that some kind of joke?" I asked at the same time as Piper, neither of us really paying attention to the fact.

"She means we're half-god half-human." Jason supplied.

"You seem to know a lot about this Jason." Blondie studied him and I felt jealousy surge in my chest for some inexplicable reason. "But yes, half-bloods, or demigods."

Piper faltered. "Demigods. You mean.. you think we're...?"

Just then then one voice said something in my head as my knees buckled and I passed out. Well, this isn't good.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ace. Ace. Ace!" I groaned as the person shook my harder. I opened my eyes to see Piper, Jason, Leo, Baldy, Heather Chandler, and three people I didn't recognize standing over me.

"Back up." I moaned, clutching my head in pain. The eight people all shuffled away from where I was lying on the shore of some kind of lake. Then, I noticed one or two dozen campers miled around all wearing bright orange t-shirts. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself. Suddenly, something nudged me from behind. I yelped, jumping up and turning around to see what it was. Only, when I stood up I promptly fell on my butt with a small cry.

"What happened?" Leo asked, rushing over. 

The guy bit his lip in thought, studying my knee wordlessly. He had a deep tan, golden blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and freckles splattered his face (much like the ones I always tried to hide with concealer). "What hurts?" He asked finally.

"Nothing when I'm down. But when I stand up it's like my knee just buckles." I explained.

"Hm..." The first girl hummed. She had short cinnamon colored hair braided with lilies and wildflowers, a small pink heart sticker on her right cheek, and bright green eyes covered by thin-framed, wide-lensed glasses. "It doesn't hurt at all when you're sitting down?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Could be a simple magical mishap from the shock or could be lack of iron if it doesn't hurt." The second girl mulled over thoughtfully. She had pale skin, long hair that was dark blonde at the roots but otherwise indigo, amethyst eyes, and was quite short from what I could tell.

"It's not iron." I spoke up. 

"Huh?" The blonde asked.

"It's not my iron. It's probably just the shock. I'm fine." I said, trying to stand up.

The first girl caught me right before I fell. "Yeaaaah, I don't think so." She mused. "You're coming with us to the infirmary while Will, Drew, and Annie show the other new campers around."

"Who?" I questioned.

"Will Solace, nice to meet you." The guy held out a hand for me to shake with a bright grin revealing his perfectly straight teeth.

"Aaron Foxx." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Hi hon. I'm Drew Tanaka." A girl spoke. She had on the same camp shirt as the rest of the kids with silky black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and eyeliner sharp enough to stab a man in the back.

"And I'm Annabeth." Goldilocks spoke, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes in response, pursing my lips as she walked away with Piper. Will guided Leo away and the campers mostly dispersed until it was me, Purple Eyes, and Flower Hair.

"I'm Lou Ellen." Purple Eyes grinned.

"And I'm Katie Gardener." Flower Hair introduced. 

"Nice to meet you." I smiled lightly, wrapping my arms around each of their shoulders as they hobbled me to a camp full of pure white beds and IVs. Similar to a hospital. The two girls sat me on a bed and bustled around for a minute until Lou Ellen came back and pressed her hand to my knee. Her hand glowed with a pale purple light for a moment before she retracted it.

"Alright, I think you can stand up now." She smiled.

"Wait! Take this, just in case." Katie handed me a cup of something that looked like iced apple juice. I drank it quickly, the odd taste of my grandmama's homemade carrot cake filling my senses instead of artificial apple flavoring. I nearly choked in surprise but I stood up anyway and this time, I didn't collapse.

"Wow, thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." Lou Ellen replied. "Now, how about a tour?"


	7. Chapter 7

*Piper's POV*

I'm not stupid. I see the way Jason looks at her. It's the same way Leo looks at her. I remember, or at least, I think I remember, Ace had gone out with Leo after she rejected Jason. He had never quite gotten over her. I had always been okay with that because I knew even if he still had feelings for her, he had feelings for me too.

I'm not so sure anymore.

"Piper!" Lacy called, running up to me.

"Hey, Lace." I grinned. "What's up?"

Lacy gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay? You left right after you got claimed. I know it's a lot to handle so I wanted to check on you."

I felt a warm feeling envelop my heart. "Thanks, Lacy. I'm okay, I just need a minute."

"I get that." Lacy nodded. She bit her lip, hesitating before speaking again. "Do you want to talk about it? The quest, I mean."

I sighed. "I... I don't know."

"You don't know what?" The 13-year-old raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I'm going to be any good." I confessed. "I mean.. I've never done this before. What if I mess it up for everyone? What if... what if I shouldn't go? Besides, we don't even know who the fourth person is supposed to be. What if they don't want to go because I'm the daughter of Aphrodite going? What if they wanted Drew?" I steered clear of the Enceladus topic. I don't need my younger sister thinking of me as that other counselor.

"Piper," Lacy grabbed my arm. I turned around, looking her in the eye. "You're going to be great. I believe in you. Plus, nobody at the campfire even knew what the prophecy meant by 'Desert sand on the western coast, one hidden by shadows meet them at their post' anyway. It's not you, trust me."

I smiled lightly. "Thank you." 

"No problem!" Lacy chirped, her braces glinting in the pale moonlight. "I'm gonna head back to the campfire. You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm gonna go find Aaron." 

"Yeah, sure." Lacy nodded, giving me one more concerned look before turning around and jogging back to the campfire. I watched the blonde slowly fade into the distance and sighed, continuing my walk to the Hermes cabin. Once I got there, I gently knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I quietly turned the knob, peeking into the cabin to see my friend splayed out daintily on the floor in a corner, her guitar lying next to her as she sang quietly to herself.

Aaron looked almost otherworldly, as usual. The moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating her eyelashes and leaving gentle shadows on her cheeks, giving the air around her a still, surreal vibe. Her tanned skin glowed in the pale light, deep brown curls spread around her head like a chocolate mane. Her hands were shoved in the pockets of Jason's over-sized jacket and her lips were moving softly while she was singing.

"Biggering, I'm biggering, I'm biggering. And all this biggering, is triggering more biggering. Well the customers are buying, and the money's multiplying, and the PR people are lying, and the lawyers are denying. Who cares if, some things are dying? I don't wanna hear you crying. This is all so gratifying..." She suddenly stopped singing, opening her eyes and staring up at the ceiling.

"Aaron?" I spoke quietly. The girl's head turned to look at me and she smiled lightly, sitting on her legs and patting the spot next to her. The corners of my lips twitched upwards and I walked over, sitting criss-cross in front of my fellow brown kid.

"What's up?" Aaron asked, her eyes shining in concern. "Everything okay?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, the events of today suddenly hitting me full force, like a freight train. Aaron's eyebrows furrowed and she got on her knees, pulling me into a hug. She was significantly shorter than me, in fact, I used to compare her to a dwarf as she stood somewhere between 4'11'' and 5'0''. She always laughed. Would she laugh now?

"Piper, what's wrong?" Aaron whispered.

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks and silently cursed myself for being such a crybaby. "Everything. Everything's wrong. I just... Annabeth says it's the Mist. She says we don't really know each other. And I don't know, that's just a lot. You... I thought you were my best friend. And I got claimed and now... my mom's a goddess? I mean, what? And, we're supposed to go on a quest but we just got here. We don't even understand this world, I-... it's tough. I'm probably going to get struck down or burned alive for this but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Aaron pulled back, gently using her sleeve to wipe the tears off my cheek and falling back on her heels. I sniffed, spilling everything. I told her about Jane, about my dad, about Enceladus' threat. I unloaded all of the stuff that had been weighing down on me and dumped it onto her. The second I started I wanted to stop, she didn't need all this. On top of having amnesia, complications with boys, demigods, and passing out - she really didn't need this. But I couldn't stop.

Once I finished, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Aaron got up and went into the sink room, filling a small cup with water and handing it to me. I drank the liquid, feeling the headache I hadn’t even known I had grow lighter. 

“I’m okay.” I said, mostly reassuring myself. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” She bit her lip.

“I’m sure.” I nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Aaron’s lips twitched upwards. “I’m here to help.”

“You…” I hesitated. “You won’t tell Jason and Leo?”

Aaron looked conflicted. “I don’t know-”

“Please.” I pleaded. “I just need time to figure this out.”

“We don’t really have time, though.” Aaron reminded me.

“I know.” I sighed. “Believe me, I know.”

“Okay, I won’t tell them.” She caved.

I breathed a breath of relief before I remembered something. “Oh! The prophecy, you wanted to hear it?”

“Yeah.” Aaron nodded, leaning forward slightly.

“Okay, it said, um;

Child of lightning beware the earth

The giants’ revenge the ten shall birth

The forge and the dove shall break the cage

And death unleash through Hera’s rage

Desert sand on the western coast

One hidden by shadows meet them at their post

Misplaced and misjudged

A family of three

Will meet on their journey

And finally be free.” I recited and Aaron’s face twisted in confusion.

“What does that even mean?” She asked finally. 

“Well, we figured out child of lightning was Jason - he’s the son of Zeus.” I elaborated. “Me and Leo are the forge and dove - a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Aphrodite. We know Hera’s being held hostage and we know the ten are apart of the Great Prophecy which… I can’t remember.”

“That’s okay.” Aaron quickly assured me. “I don’t need to hear it right now, anyway. Did you guys find out anything else?”

“No. Everyone’s confused on what the last six lines mean. We don’t even know who the fourth person who’s suppose to go is.” I sighed.

“Hm…” Aaron hummed. “I-”

Suddenly, the door to the Hermes cabin bust open and the campers stared at me and Aaron in confusion. Aaron gave them a ‘what?’ look and they all walked to their places in the bunks or on the floors.

“We’ll talk more in the morning.” Aaron whispered, pulling the covers up to her chin and lying down. “‘Night Pipes.”

“‘Night Ace.” I replied, freezing when I remembered she didn’t want me calling her that. I glanced at my friend to see her throw me a sleepy smile, turning her back to me and going to sleep. I felt myself grin - we can start over, anmesia be damned.

The song Aaron was singing was Biggering by The 88. It's the demo for How Bad Can I Be from The Lorax but got changed up a crazy lot.

The title is from a song by India.Arie I think it was Truth or Good Man or something from her SongVersation album


End file.
